Jurietto o Sagase!
Jurietto o Sagase! (ジュリエットを探せ！) is the fifth episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on March 2, 2003. Synopsis Plot The episode starts with Kouda being held by the security guards from entering the Sanama building. He is also asked by a pair of child twins to sign a form. Later Kouda meets Masaru at school when the latter is having PE class, and challenges him to a battle. Masaru retrieves Mach Justice from the staffroom only to be taken back by Ms. Funaki shortly after that. Kouda (still waiting for him to return, complete with his stance) is met by the school coach, causing the former to run away. At the classroom, Ms. Funaki tells the students that their class is chosen to perform a stage play for the school concert. The play that they will be doing is Romeo and Juliet. Being chosen as the play’s director, Natsumi asks the class for suggestions on who will take the roles. The suggestions are flowing in so much that she shouts at them to shut up. Then, Ms. Funaki decides to cast a vote to choose the roles. It is finalized that Masaru and TB will play the role as Romeo and Juliet respectively, much to the students’ dismay. During the argument, TB takes out a wig from a bag and wears it on. The wig suits him well and attracts the whole class. That evening, Kouda is sitting at the park where he spots a pair of crows opening a packaging for a bun and eat it. He quickly puts a stance on the pelican statue upon seeing Natsumi and her friends arriving at the park. When he turns around, he is surprised to see Masaru wearing the play’s costume. Both of them start to challenge each other until Natsumi stops them. Soon TB appears in a Juliet costume, which makes Kouda to blush (he does not know that the “Juliet” he is seeing is a boy in a costume, rather than a real girl). As the children are about to have their practice, Saito points out that one of the scenes from the play involves Romeo and Juliet to kiss, much to Masaru and Kouda’s shock. The next day, Masaru and his friends begin their acting practices in the park. Seeing them having fun, Kouda remembers his past when he was with the other children. He watches them practice while having a drink. When the practice arrives to the kissing scene Kouda throws the drink carton to Masaru out of jealousy. Once again, both of them start challenging each other until Iron Wolf accidentally goes inside the back of Kouda’s shirt, causing him to cry in pain. He eventually leaves the park when he is trying to catch the Gear that seems to run away from him. Kouda is going to throw Iron Wolf into the river that evening, but he changes his mind and decides to leave it on the fence instead. Later, “Juliet” talks to him and gives the Gear back. At the school concert, the stage play for Romeo and Juliet goes as usual until Masaru is reluctant to act out the kissing scene. Suddenly Kouda interrupts the play and calls him out for a game. Soon the Field Car absurdly appears on top of the school hall, causing it to collapse as if it was made from cardboard cutouts. Before the battle, Kouda confesses to Masaru that he will do anything for Juliet; but he denies his words shortly after TB reveals himself (he says “''boku''”, which is a first person pronoun used by males in Japanese). The battle between Iron Wolf and Mach Justice is so intense to the point that both of the Gears run out of battery power at the same time. Although the spectators love the alternate ending of Romeo and Juliet, Ms. Funaki is not pleased with Masaru regarding his performance. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes